


What's Eating You?

by Bobcatmoran



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-22
Updated: 2004-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/pseuds/Bobcatmoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Who are you and why on earth do you want to sit with me?</em> A lonely soul finds unexpected company during brunch. Set before the first game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Eating You?

Ten-thirty A.M. Good. No one would be in the mess hall at this hour — it was too early for lunch, too late for breakfast, so there wouldn't be a problem finding a table. Nor would he have to worry about sitting with anyone. Sure, there were lots of other reploids and humans around, but there were so many of them, and he didn't know a single one. He should get up the courage to go up to one of the groups and ask if he could sit with them, but … no. He was an outsider, he wouldn't know what to say, they'd feel awkward, he'd feel awkward … sitting by himself sounded pretty good, now that he thought about it.

_Let's see … eggs, toast, juice, silverware … yep, all set._ The mess hall was actually not completely abandoned. There were a few others scattered here and there, but it looked like finding a table wouldn't be a problem. He found a small one up against a window, and sat down facing the back of a blond-haired reploid at the next table who was also eating solo.

He was about halfway through his eggs when the blond reploid got up. And then the blond walked over to his table and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Uh, no. I mean, go ahead."

"Thanks."

_Who are you and why on earth do you want to sit with me?_ he thought, staring at his half-finished eggs.

The blond answered the unasked question, "I've seen you here a lot, all by yourself. You know, if you ever want any company or anything, you can come and join us at the long table over there." The reploid gestured over his shoulder in the direction of the table where there was almost always a large group of rather noisy reploids.

"Okay." Awkward pause. _Say something, anything. Try to make conversation._ "So...what unit are you with?"

"The seventeenth. Er...you?"

_The seventeenth? Wow. And I'm only in …_ "Tenth unit."

"Ah, Kappa's unit. She's pretty good."

Another pause. He nibbled at his toast, trying to figure out a way to fill the silence, when the blond blurted, "So how's the tenth?"

"It's okay, I guess." More anxious nibbling. "Um, what's the seventeenth like?"

"Pretty cool. The guys there are really top-notch."

"Oh."

"Well, I've got to be going, kid. I guess a couple minutes of making you feel all awkward is enough, huh?" The blond reploid grinned.

"Um, yeah."

"You know, the invitation is still open. Oh, I'm Zero, by the way."

"X."

"Pardon?"

"My name. It's X."

"X?"

"Yeah."

"All right. See you around, X."

As he watched Zero walk out of the mess hall, X smiled. Maybe he would have someplace to sit at dinner tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ian, wherever he may be, for inspiring this fic by sitting down next to a lonely college student one winter morning.


End file.
